The Newest and Wierdest Knights.
by JimAndZazu
Summary: I'm not good at summarys so please read


The Newest and oddest knights.  
  
Prolouge: As it all begins.  
  
------------------Hikaru's home-----------------------  
It was happening again...Hikaru woke up suddenly panting. 'Why me?Why these dreams? Why?' Hikaru thought.She had an a very wierd dream, a girl, with another Rune-god hurting her and her friends, it was freaky.The worst thing was that she didn't know who this was. She should tell Umi and Fuu, but she wouldn't. She then rembered the meeting at Tokyo Tower with them.   
  
------------------Umi's home--------------------------  
The sounds of an alarm can be heard. Umi jolts up. "10:00 ALREADY?!"Umi screamed and ran into the bathroom.  
10 minutes later.  
"Hey mom,"  
"Yes Umi dear,"  
"I'm heading over to tokyo tower.Ok?"  
"Alright sweetie"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
  
  
--------------On the street towards Tokyo Tower----------------------  
"Hello Fuu" It was Kuu.  
"Hello Kuu"  
"Where are you heading?"  
"To Tokyo Tower,to meet some friends"  
"Ok..Be careful"  
"I will"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------Tokyo Tower--------------------------------  
"Hey Fuu! Hey Umi!"Hikaru yelled while running over to them.  
"Oh hello Miss. Hikaru. Miss.Umi and I have been waiting for you." Fuu said in her polite way.  
"Hurry or you'll be late.We are going back to Cephiro, I just know it!" Umi yelled.  
Hikaru came just in time, because a golden light filled the tower.  
  
  
---------------------------Cephiro------------------------  
"Oh great."Umi noticed no ground as usual.  
All 3 of them scream and they land on not Clef's fish but another creature.  
"Hi Umi!"It was one of Ascot's creatures or so they thought.  
"Are those them Ascot-chan?" The Summoner Ami stood next to him.  
"Yes it is,"  
"They don't look like the-"Ami was cut off by Ascot closing her mouth.  
"They aren't supposed to know that yet,"Ascot whispered.  
  
The creature soon landed.  
"Come Clef wishes to see you 3,"Ami said leading them.  
  
It had been two months since their last vist and alot had changed. For instance, there was now 2 summoners, Ascot and Ami. The land was beautiful. Plus more people from other countries.  
  
Once they got to Clef's room,Ascot and Ami left.  
  
"Ascot-chan,"  
"Yes Ami-chan?"  
"They don't look like her at all,"  
"Of course not. They aren't from around here, they are from another world called Earth,"  
"Just like in the legend!"  
"Exactly.Now lets get going."  
"Right"  
And with that Ascot and Ami walked down the halls of the castle of Cephiro.  
  
"Girls," Clef said in a concerned tone.  
"Yes," Umi said.  
"What is it Sir Clef?" Fuu asked.  
"Whatever it is we will take care of it!" Hikaru said.  
" There is another knight,"  
The 3 knights gasp.  
" 2 of them to be exact. One of them you already know the other one you probably don't,"  
"Hikaru!!!"Yelled a familiar voice.  
"Who is that?" Hikaru asked.  
"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Meet the 4th knight, Nova."  
"Nova?" The three say.  
"Yes, I've waited so long Hikaru."  
"What about the 5th?" Fuu asked.  
Clef sighs. "She is quite strong. Unfortunatly during the attack with Cephiro and Autozam, a few people from Autozam refused to enter Cephiro. She is one of the few."  
The girls eyes got big.  
"You must be joking Clef," Umi said with a bit of fear.  
" I wish I was Umi, but I'm not."  
Clef moves his hand and his staff. Pictures appear.  
"This one,"Clef points to a picture of a very dark bluegreen Rune-god."That is it."  
"Dosen't look that tough," Nova says  
"Nova, you know the latest blasts we've been getting?"  
"Yes"  
"And the damage?"  
"Yes"  
"Thats what is causing it,"  
Nova gasps.  
"Now girls summon your Rune-gods and ask them to find it.They will know what your talking about." 4 swords appear.  
"Rayearth!"  
"Celes!"  
"Windom!"  
"Regalia!"  
Each of the knights Rune-gods appeared and they got inside.  
"Rayearth. Clef told us to ask you to find 'it'." Hikaru told Rayearth.  
"Will do Hikaru!" Rayearth responded.  
"Let's go you guys." Nova said.  
------------------------------------------------------On the NSX--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SAMI! Quit slacking!" A voice yelled.  
A girl with shoulder length hair and an outfit identical to Zazu's except it's blue falls out of her chair.  
  
"Do I have to?" The girl asked.  
"Yes Sami," A familiar shadow stood in the door way.  
"Can't I have a break? Just for once Geo?"   
"Unfortunatly not," It was Geo Metro."Sami, aft-"  
"Yea I know! After Eagle's death your in command and the work is slow."  
"Exactly, now get working,"  
"Yes sir," Sami stood up, leaving off for work.  
Sirens scream in her ear as she leaves through the door.  
"Alright they are here!" Sami yelled with excitment.  
Sami ran down to a giant machine was and pulled out a rusty sword.  
"Sunset!"  
Sami was soon transported into her bluegreen Rune-god.  
"Sami, your clear to go!" Zazu said from below.  
Her face went a light shade of red when he said that. She had a crush on him ever since she met him. She then snapped back into reality.  
"Thanks Zazu," Sami said as she left.  
----------------------------------------------------Outside---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you are the other 4 magic knights," came a voice of nowhere.  
"Yes. And you are?" Umi said.  
"Introduce yourselves first," The voice said.  
"Hikaru Shidou with Rayearth of Fire!"  
"Umi Ryuzaki with Celes of Water!"  
"Fuu Houji with Windam of Wind!"  
"Nova with Regalia of unknown!  
"Well, now I must introduce myself," A bluegreen runegod walks up to the 4 and bows.  
"Sami Garu of Autozam with Sunset of Phsycic!"  
'Clef was right! Sami? Sami Garu?! The girl in my dreams!' Hikaru thought.  
"Take this Magic Knights! DREAM WAVE!" Sami threw a purple ball at the other knights hitting them straight on.  
  
  
To Be continued.........  
A/N:How is it? I don't own Rayearth. SummonerAmi owns Ami, and I own Sami Garu. So have a nice day. Oh and please no flames. Review please. 


End file.
